<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>big man's here by aftran_942</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762339">big man's here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aftran_942/pseuds/aftran_942'>aftran_942</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Leitner That Lets You Vore, Angst and Humor, Crack, Crack and Angst, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), M/M, Macro/Micro, No Sexual Content, Possession, Vore, and therefore, crack treated . . . semi-seriously?, jonah magnus eats paper, no one dies, taking the whole feeding-on-fear thing a bit literally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:22:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aftran_942/pseuds/aftran_942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“. . . And how would you feel about eating me?” </p>
<p>What the FUCK did you just miss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elias Bouchard &amp; Jonah Magnus, Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Peter Lukas/Jonah Magnus, it's not really ELIAS/peter but that's the main tag for lonelyeyes sooooo . . .</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>big man's here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the good news: i finally got the motivation to write fanfic! </p>
<p>the bad news: it's this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So your evil boss who stole your body is getting married. </p>
<p>This is allegedly the first engagement between Elias Bouchard (hey! that’s you!) and Peter Lukas, but is actually the . . . fourth? you think? between Jonah Magnus and Peter Lukas. (Weirdly enough, last year Peter divorced “you,” despite having been, supposedly, recently widowed after James Wright died--not like it was legal anyway.) As a gift, Simon Fairchild, an old man who likes to push people off buildings, has given them some weird book he got from a guy named Mike, who he said thought it was “one of the better ones he’d found, but not exactly what he was looking for.” Whatever that means. </p>
<p><em>I could tell you that.</em> </p>
<p>I don’t really care. </p>
<p><em>Suit yourself.</em> </p>
<p>Jonah proceeds to show you anyway, in horrifying detail, all the worst effects of the other weird books--Leitners, whatever--that Mike Crew has come across. Ughhhhhh. You’re starting to get used to the brain-dumping of fucked-up shit at this point, and that’s kind of fucked-up itself, isn’t it? At least it gives you something new to think about, even when it makes your bones hurt. </p>
<p>After a moment, you tune back in to the conversation Jonah’s having with Peter. </p>
<p>“. . . And how would you feel about eating me?” </p>
<p>What the FUCK did you just miss. </p>
<p>“Well,” says Peter, “that depends on what you’re hoping to get out of it. I know you’re not asking me to kill you, and if you’re looking for some kind of intimacy from this, I’m not someone you should be asking for that, you know.” </p>
<p>That is at least two different kinds of weird. One: who says something like that to someone they’re about to marry? Two: you have never considered that eating another person could qualify as “intimate.” Maybe they have more weird monster friends who do things like that. Wouldn’t be the strangest thing out there. </p>
<p>“Of course not, and I certainly wouldn’t ask that of you,” says Jonah. “You see, the effects of this book will make it impossible to kill me for some time, and I’d like to . . . experiment with that.” </p>
<p>“Ah. Well then. Now, what would I be getting out of this?” </p>
<p>“Well you see, I imagine you’d find it rather . . . satisfying to feed on poor Elias’s fear. I do believe this would allow you to, and he is very lonely. I know I enjoy doing so, in my own way.” </p>
<p>Fuck. Of course you don’t get to just sit and watch, unpleasant as that may be in itself. </p>
<p>“Well then, that sounds lovely. Do you have the book ready now?” </p>
<p>They’re doing it now? Great. Just great. </p>
<p>“Right here.” Jonah pulls the book out of his desk, tears a page out, and sticks it in your mouth. It tastes old. You don’t think there’s a lot of writing on it, because you don’t taste much ink--you barely got a glance at it before Jonah started eating it, so you’re trying to figure it out this way. </p>
<p>Look. When you have someone else controlling your body all the time, sometimes you have to entertain yourself by analyzing the paper you’re being forced to eat. </p>
<p>At least you haven’t gotten any papercuts in your mouth this time. </p>
<p>Jonah swallows the page, and you start to shrink. It feels like being in an out-of-control elevator, and you’re dizzy. Very dizzy. You almost black out, but of course, Jonah’s in control, and you don’t even come close to falling over. Once it’s done and your part of your head is clear, you notice Jonah is looking up at Peter, enraptured. </p>
<p>Damn, he’s big. </p>
<p>Jonah is obviously thinking something similar, as the words “Ohhhhh, you’re so <em>big</em>” fall out of your mouth. Which is frankly not something you’d ever have expected him to say, before recent events. </p>
<p>Peter laughs a bit. “I suppose I am.” He squats down, resting his hand on the floor in front of you. Jonah steps on, and then you’re ascending to what feels very, very high off the ground. Again, you feel dizzy, though come to think of it, it feels different than it did a minute ago. Earlier, you realize, it felt like your senses were being affected by the book you ate, and now it just feels like the natural result of going high up (. . . getting high? heh), fast. Still not fun, but less . . . eldritch. </p>
<p>Jonah gazes up at Peter’s currently very large face. You just think it’s kinda unsettling seen this way, but judging by the way your heart is fluttering in your chest, you get the sense Jonah feels differently. Considering that combined with Peter’s expression, you guess they actually do love each other? </p>
<p>It’s funny, you only really feel awkward being such an up-close-and-personal witness to this. But then you remember that you getting tortured is part of the deal, and the dread starts to creep in. </p>
<p>Peter puts you in his mouth, and you notice immediately how goddamn cold it is. Okay, it’s not like, freezing, but it’s definitely not normal human body temperature, and that’s seriously weirding you out. It’s also wet, less surprisingly, and because of that you’re not sure whether you’re relieved or irritated that Jonah apparently decided to keep his clothes on. Either way it’s gross. </p>
<p>Now you get pushed back, and--and <em>swallowed,</em> and oh god you can’t breathe but Jonah said you can’t die right now does that make it worse that might make it worse oh god oh god </p>
<p>And then you fall and you can breathe again--well you can’t breathe but your body can and is, and this is not as disgusting as you expected (is it filled with fog in here? obviously you can’t see right now but it feels like there’s fog), and it’s still fucking cold, and oh look you just thought something funny. </p>
<p>Hey. Hey Jonah. Was that book you had us eat a Bible? Cause y’know. You’re Jonah, and, and . . . </p>
<p>You trail off, realizing something feels wrong. </p>
<p>Hello? </p>
<p>Nothing. Not just no response, no reaction. Yeah, he ignores you sometimes, but then you still get like, a psychic sense of <em>you’re annoying, stop talking</em> even when it’s not verbal. The  normally constant presence of Jonah’s consciousness next to your own is nowhere to be found. You’re alone in your head for the first time in over a year, but you feel no relief, only fear. After all, it’s not as if you’ve gained anything from it. He’s still there, he must be, you can feel your body moving and your mouth speaking, but the meaning behind it is far away. Your only contact with anyone else, gone. </p>
<p>Fuck. </p>
<p>. . . Did anyone notice it wasn’t you anymore? Did anyone care? When you were yourself, you weren’t especially close with anyone, but you did know people. Of course Jonah cut off contact with all of them outside the Institute, but someone must have wondered, right? If anyone did, you don’t know. All your old coworkers avoided you, you didn’t see your family much anyway so of course they didn’t worry, you didn’t know your neighbors well so they didn’t either. </p>
<p>You didn’t really have friends then, did you? And now you never will. You did in uni, yeah, but none of them were close and none of them kept in touch afterwards. At the Institute you were friendly with Michael Shelley, from the Archives, but you didn’t know him well or for long, and you wish now you had, but that’s not an option anymore, is it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You think you’re the only one around for a long, long ways. You know in the back of your mind that that’s blatantly untrue for multiple reasons, but that truth seems meaningless compared to how alone you feel. Nobody’s going to talk to you, nobody’s going to care about you, and you’re starting to not really care. </p>
<p>Suddenly your body is moving, far and fast and incomprehensible, and you aren’t alone in your head anymore, and you see light, and you’d break down sobbing if you were able to. A wave of fascination washes over you from a familiar place next to your mind. You never would have thought sensing Jonah there would be a relief, but after that . . . you’re just glad not to be alone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You hear a voice--Peter’s voice, that’s Peter--say, “You were right, that was satisfying.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You’d shudder, if you could. </p>
<p>“Yes, I found it quite the experience myself. If you would ever like to do it again . . .” oh god “. . . I can tell you already he has plenty more fear where that came from.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>